Jen
Jen is a male woodland creature who lives in the alien world of Thra in the 1982 fantasy film The Dark Crystal. History He is a kind, courageous and intelligent young boy of an unknown age who is a Gelfling by birth and was orphaned at a very young age. Jen survived the Garthim attack organized by the cruel Skeksis to wipe out the Gelfling clan as they feared Gelfling would destroy them due to a crucial prophecy that threatened the Skeksis reign. However, in all of the killing and chaos, Jen somehow survived the attack while everyone else was brutally murdered by the fierce Garthim. Jen was unharmed yet left all alone to fend for himself, until Jen stumbled upon help and was taken in by the clan of gentle Mystics who raised him as their own. Jen was taught simple chants and small magic by his master, the Wisest of the Mystics, and he grew into a passionate individual filled with content and a deep love for music. One day, Jen's mentor, the Wisest of the Mystics passes away. Before his death however, he sent Jen away on a mission to restore the small broken shard to The Crystal, a very powerful giant Crystal that is inside of the Crystal Palace, which has been long overthrown by the Skeksis. There the Crystal floats, levitating effortlessly above a shaft of air and fire and is used by the Skeksis to rejuvenate themselves to live as immortals. The shard must be properly inserted back into it's missing place all before the three suns in the sky meet and line together, which will permanently set the lands fate. If not the prophecy is ruined and Skeksis rule and live forever. Jen sets out on a dangerous adventure to bring their fragile world to its proper order once again as Gelflings are the destined rulers of the land. On his way he meets another Gelfling named Kira, who is also accompanied by her pet sidekick named Fizzgig. Kira is a young kind girl who can speak with animals and all the living things. And unlike male Gelflings, she bares a beautiful set of wings on her back which allows her to fly. She also is around Jen's age and also survived the Garthim attack as an infant, but was taken in by the friendly little Podling clan who taught her how to speak with animals and plants. At first, the two of them are both astonished by one another as both believed they were the last and only surviving Gelfling in existence. Kira decides to help Jen restore the shard to the Crystal and the two quickly form a friendship which laters evolves into something deeper. Jen and Kira band together to save their fragile world from it's doomed state. Thus, ridding evil and fathom from all the land once and for all. Trivia *Jen also carries with him a small double-pronged flute called a Firca which he plays beautifully. In the film, Kira is a gifted singer and sings to Fizzgig while Jen plays his flute. Gallery File:IMG_20140822_193356.jpg|Jen, Kira and Fizzgig. File:300px-Dark-Crystal-Jen-Shard-Chrystal-16000694288.jpg|Jen heals the Crystal File:Marv_Jen.jpg|Jen with the Shard File:Jenmeetskira.jpg|Jen meets Kira d_jencrying.jpeg|Jen crying over Kira's death darkcrystal-01-1.jpg|Surprised Jen jenmontage.jpg|Jen montage nekkid jen.jpg large_dark_crystal_blu-ray2x.jpg|"Oh no, right in the mud." UrYod & Jen.png Category:Characters Category:Gelflings Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Power of the Dark Crystal characters Category:Males